


Blue

by kloudy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloudy/pseuds/kloudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2016 Ladystuck remix! What if Vriska had lost more than just an arm and an eye in the cueball explosion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truthed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthed/gifts).




End file.
